What happens when you take Nick and Jess camping
by Dear-chemistry
Summary: Tent smut from the upcoming episode Thanksgiving III. Because you know something twirly HAD to happen in there.


**This was a prompt from tumblr for Thanksgiving III EP on what happens between Nick and Jess and that tent. Sorry it took so long, just been busy irl and not been feeling that great. The weather is getting colder here and it's making me lazier. I'm working on another considerably less smutty story that I'm excited about. That may be up later today or tomorrow. but anyways, enjoy and review!**

Nick couldn't sleep. Not because Winston was snoring ten feet away from him in another tent, not because there were crickets chirping loudly all around him, not because they were in the middle of nowhere camping and he was scared of bears (well maybe that was why a little), but it was because he'd forgotten to pack Jess' sleeping bag so they were both crammed in to his and and she was spooned against him and sleeping and making cute little noises in her sleep and her ass was pressed against him /there/. It'd been over a day since they'd been able to have sex and usually this wouldn't bother him, usually he'd be able to keep it in his pants and under control. But this was /Jess/ and everything with her was different.

He tried to move away from her but with the tight space they were confined in it just resulted in him knocking her with his elbow and she groaned and turned over, yawning "ow Nick." He laid on his back and stared up at the top of the tent, his cock making it's own in his pants.

Jess turns over and wraps her arm around his mid section and if it was even possible brought them even closer together and Nick groans. She lifts her head a little, worried, and sleepily asks, "You okay?" He can't even speak because he's so turned on so he just grabs her hand and trails it down his body until she's cupping the bulge in his sweatpants.

"Oh," she breathes and his heart is hammering in his chest because his hips are fucking thrusting up at her, desperate. She looked around in the small confines of their tent, which Nick had traded outside Dave a Sandwich for, looking for a way they could possibly make this work and asked "Do you want me to...?" He shrugs and groans because /yeah/, he does and she pulls his pants down to his thighs and reaches into his boxers and grabs his length, he hisses. "We're going to have to e quiet," she whispers and he nods and bites his lip because her thumb is sweeping over the head of his cock, gathering the moisture that's already there, and moves her hand down his shaft and he shudders and twists the sleeping bag into his fist which brings her closer and she can't /really/ stroke him right at this angle because they're so close and there's no room for her arm to move and it's starting to cramp.

She squeezes the base and then lets her fingertips move lower to brush against his balls and he tenses and she smirks, a feeling of power coursing through her. She takes his dick again and despite the cramped space and all the limitations she wanted to give him as good as she could so she begins to pump him I'm earnest and she leans down and presses her lips against his ears, her breath hot and heavy and whispers "Do you like that, Hm? You've been thinking about this, haven't you, you bad, bad boy." And her voice is thick and deeper than usual and verging on her Judy Garland impersonation. For some reason that just does it for him, gets him going because she moans, deep in his throat and she's shushing him, "Shhhh, be quiet, Nick. Wouldn't want anyone else to hear how hard I make you come, do you?" She squeezed him for emphasis and his eyes rolled back into his head.

She'd be lying now is she said her panties weren't completely drenched and she was breathing heavily in his ear and thrusting against his thigh and since she had ditched her pants after getting into the tent for the night and she could feel herself leaving a wet spot there through her panties. "Nick, I need you," she breathes and with her free hand she's pulling her panties off and thank God she asked Sadie to put her on the pill because there's no time for a condom. He lays still, his eyes wide because is this happening? She hooks her leg over his hip, her hand awkwardly still positioned between them, and she brings the tip of him to her center and slides him along her wetness, stopping at her entrance. He let's out the breath he was holding because she's so wet and it never ceases to amaze him how damn wet she gets, and it's all for him and he thrusts his hips and he slides in a bit, just the tip and she moans. Loud.

"Sh, sh, Jess," he gulps because her walls are sucking him in and clenching around him, "quiet, we gotta be..." He corkscrews his hips, slowly inching into her and his words trail off because her blue eyes are staring into him and her bottom lip is sucked into her mouth and he could swear his heart grew two sizes in that moment. He was so overwhelmed with feeling for this woman, feeling he wasn't sure he could ever voice, but he wanted to /show/ her even if it took him forever so he grabbed the hand that wasn't raking up and down his bare back and clasped his fingers into her's and brought it over her head. His other hand was now on her ass for leverage, finally buried to the hilt and she squeaks as he hits her just /there/.

"Fuck Nick, please," and her head is thrown back and she's digging her nails into his back because she just needs him to fuck her. He grits his teeth together to keep from coming because he can feel her /everywhere/, hot, and tight, and slick, and he moves his hips, the sleeping bag rustling with his effort but neither seem to care. Her mouth is thrown open and she's moving her hips as much as she can and she's beginning to shake because his cock is hitting her in all the right places and "oh, oh, Nick, I'm gonna..." And he's burying his face in the crook of her neck and altering between kissing her and telling her "Sh, Sh" and he feels her fingers snake in between them and she's rubbing her clit in fast circles, so far lost and her eyes are squeezed shut. He looks up just in time to see her mouth from a perfect O and she's clenching around him, legs tightening around him like a vice grip and he keeps pumping into her, slowly, as she rides out the waves of orgasm and soon she's slumping against him and he stills. Her hands are still making circles on his back and she whispers, "Go," and he picks his head up and kisses her forehead and slams into her so hard that her arm reaches out and she grabs hold to one of the poles that holds the tent up and /pulls/ and the whole tent shakes and "shit," she mutters but he doesn't notice because he's coming and breathing heavily against her slick skin.

They lay like that for awhile, just intertwined in each other and kissing each other like they're the only two on the planet and before they know it the sun is up and they hear rustling outside their tent before they hear "Are you two done yet? Some of us would like to get some sleep without the sounds of animalistic love making going on!" Schmidt yells and Jess muffles her laughter into Nick's chest and Nick responds with "Sorry, Schmidt!" And pulls Jess closer to him. "Disgusting Nicholas! Cant keep it in your pants for /one/ weekend!" But Nick and Jess aren't even listening because they're too busy just staring at each other and Jess laughs, "Well, I guess we can cross tent sex off our list." Nick furrows his eyebrows, his eyes searching her's, "We have a list?" Her fingers are making little circles in his chest hair and she looks up at him, total sex kitten and purrs, "I don't know about you, Nicholas, but I do."

Nick made a mental note to ask when they're home what else was on this list of /their's/.


End file.
